Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 7
Recap Day 252 (continued) The party is in the Village of Vonna on the search for Lord Redfoot. While searching Emma casts detect evil to try to detect Lord Redfoot and doesn't spot him, but she looks at the Magical Red Orb again and somehow it is now evil unlike earlier. The party head to the nice inn and find that Lord Redfoot's carriage is gone. The wagon tracks are in the direction of Hoskar. Hoskar is the town lead by Sir Fafarack and where Jeremiah the Illusionist Gnome lives. It is also where the Almond the Lenscrafter Gnome allegedly is. The party get on their horses and ride off towards Hoskar after the carriage at breakneck speed. An hour later they catch up to a carriage. Lord Redfoot throws a fireball towards the party. The party veer off and beeline for Hoskar off road. The party arrive in the town of Hoskar before the carriage. The party leave their horses at the stables. The party talk with the stableboy, Timmy, and give him fake names. Adea is Regina Redhat, Arcas is Charles Wonderhammer, Emma is Lavinnia Starpoison. The party then split up start searching for Almond. Arcas asks about Gnomes, and is directed to Jeremiah's house where he runs into Emma. They knock on the door and it is answered by Jeremiah's apprentice Wart. Wart says Jeremiah has family over. Arcas and Emma are invited inside. Jeremiah warmly greets the two, and tells them that Almond the Lenscrafter was the one who made his glasses, but he didn't know he was in Hoskar. Jeremiah then introduces Arcas and Emma to the 6 family remembers who are visiting. Adea checks the inns in town for Almond, and finds that Almond had been in the most southern inn a month ago. Almond had a big bag with him. Almond told the innkeeper he was off to help with a building being built. Adea leaves the inn and sees the carriage come into Hoskar. Adea lurks and keeps watch. Lord Redfoot heads to the centre of town, replaces his horses, then heads out the gates on the south side of town. Adea goes back to meet with her family to report in. Jeremiah tells Arcas and Emma about the Hall of Gems being constructed a days walk up the river. He tells them it is dedicated to all the gods. Arcas and Emma then leave to meet up with Adea. The party meet up at the stables and update one-another. They decide to check out Sir Fafarack residence out south of Hoskar to see if Lord Redfoot has gone there. There is no sign of the carriage from the front. Emma asks the gate guards and they say that the Carriage only passed by on the way into town, but not on the way out. Emma flirts with the gate guard Charles, giving the name Lavinnia Starpoison again. Charles talks about a few months ago they were attacked by merfolk. Emma tells the guard she is staying at "The Stripped Tiger" inn. The party figure that Lord Redfoot didn't leave town and must still be in the area. They'll return to the Hall of Gems tomorrow to check. The party get rooms at "The Stripped Tiger" inn. That evening, while the party is at a table, Guardsman Charles arrives in the tavern. Emma and Charles start to flirt again. Adea and Arcas go off to drink away from the two. Day 253 The party head out of Hoskar out the south exit. Emma asks the gate guard about Lord Redfoot, and he says that Lord Redfoot had gone east along a trail beside The Silver Rapids river towards the the Hall of Gems. The party head in that direction, along with Kitsune the Fox. Some hours later the party arrive at the Hall of Gems. It is far more constructed than last time the party was here. The tent is gone. It is now a three tiered tower, with the base tier being a large temple, and the top being a spire. There are large stained glassed windows under construction, there is glass but no colors. The largest glass is a depletion of Martha battling Voraci. The entrance of the temple faces The Silver Rapids. Adea disguises herself as a simple pilgrim, heads ahead of the party towards the temple. At the front door to the temple are two abbots, one in long silver robes, one in brown robes. The abbots greet Adea warmly. Adea explains she is here to worship, as a member of the Shining Surface. The Abbots tell Adea that the temple is not ready yet, but will be in a few days. Adea, using her acting, cries on command, acting disappointed, saying she is here because her parents have died and she needs to offer prays. The Abbots take pity on Adea and she is allowed to go inside. The first thing Adea sees is a 9 foot tall prism suspended on a chain from the top of the spire. Working on the prism on a stepladder is a gnome with shackles around his ankles. The abbots explain that the gnome, Almond, is here to repent for his crimes, which is while he is shackled. Adea then spots an umberhulk climbing out of the basement. The abbots explain that a faithful worshipper was transformed into the umberhulk in order to help construction. Adea, still undercover, goes to the statue of Felumbra, Emma's real mother, to pray for the dead. The statue of Felumbra resembles the appearance the god took when Adea met her in Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 2. The statue is made of a black stone. After Adea prays, she goes to all 29 statues of the gods to pray as well. When Adea reaches Reluna, she does an extra special prayer. Outside, Arcas and Emma are waiting and look around. Emma wants to post as a couple, but Arcas is against it. The carriage is on the far side of the temple. Lord Redfoot walks out of the basement of the temple. Lord Redfoot then spots Adea and calls out in alarm, and orders the Umberhulk to attack Adea. Emma and Arcas see the situation though a window. Adea throws a magic missile at the chain holding up the Prism, but it doesn't break. Arcas jumps in a window, but gets caught in the Came between the stained glass. Emma casts "Light" at Lord Redfoot's eyes, blinding him. The Umberhulk attacks Adea, almost killing her, and her left arm is bleeding out. Lord Redfoot retreats down the staircase, crying out. Adea binds the wound. Adea tries to escape with Almond, but his shackles are chained to the middle of the room. Emma casts a heal spell on Adea. Arcas is still stuck in the Came. The Umberhulk attacks Almond, killing him by clawing the gnome in half. The Umberhulk then claws Adea again, knocking her unconscious and she starts bleeding out. Emma casts Etherealness on herself and Adea into The Ethereal Plane, disappearing. The umberhulk, not seeing Emma or Adea, attacks Arcas who is still stuck in the window. Arcas, stuck in the window frame still, defends himself, and only lands one good blow on the umberhulk. Inside The Ethereal Plane, Emma casts Orison to heal Adea to stabilise her to 1 HP. Emma tells Adea she will automatically come out of the The Ethereal Plane in half an hour on her own, but should stay here for now to be safe. Adea explains someone was turned into the Umberhulk with magic. Emma then returns back to the Prime Material Plane on her own to help Arcas in the fight. Emma casts dispel magic on the Umberhulk, but the magical effect resists the chance to be dispelled. Emma then casts "Aid" on Arcas. Arcas then stabs the Umberhulk again hard, and the Umberhulk retreats towards the downstairs. Arcas chases after and kills him. When the Umberhulk dies, he transforms back into a naked dead human. Arcas and Emma goes down stairs and come to a set of large double bronze doors. Emma detects no traps on the door. Emma opens the door and sees a magically lit room with 12 priests or abbots inside. A half-elf cleric in red & grey robes explains that Lord Redfoot rushed into the room then magically disappeared, they think he teleported. They also says that Lord Redfoot helped finance the Hall of Gems. Emma shows the half-elf the note they got off Lord Xahrid. :The prism is under construction, so it is time to mount the lens in place at the bird's nest. After that we must recover the emerald on the silver string. Iron has failed us, so your magic must succeed. :The enclosed wand will give you the power you need to clear a path, but first we must deal with the pebbles that threaten to stop the cart. Find and remove the half-breeds, We cannot have any more disturbances. :Do not underestimate the power of the divines. :May the Dark Light Shine the Most Bright :PS: Send no messengers. They smell too sweet and I cannot be discovered. The Half-Elf Cleric concludes the lens being built in the Hall of Gems is the one the note was referring to. He explains that Lord Redfoot had told him that Almond had commited a crime and was a liar, so that was why he was chained. Emma says Almond is dead, but both the half-elf and Emma have the "Speak with Dead" Clerical Magic, but the half-elf has it memorised for today. The party return to Almond's remains where the Half-Elf Cleric casts "Speak with Dead". Emma brings Adea out of The Ethereal Plane early, not it is safe. Arcas wonders if Lord Redfoot just turned invisible and didn't teleport. The Half-Elf Cleric asks Almond if he committed the crimes that Lord Redfoot claimed he did, and Almond answers "no". Almond is asked if he knows Lord Redfoot to be an evil man, and the dead gnome replies "yes". The Half-Elf Cleric says, with their story confirmed, that the prism will be destroyed, which will foil Lord Redfoot's plans. Emma introduces the Arcas and Adea as children of Reluna, and herself as the daughter of Felumbra. The priests and cleric bow before the demigods. The party rest for the next 2 months in the Hoskar area. Days 254-314 Emma casts Speak with Dead to get more information from the deceased Almond. She asks what was the lens going to be used for. Almond replies. "A Magnifying Glass". The next question Emma asks if Almond knows his plans and Almond replies "I don't know". Emma casts Speak with Dead on the dead umberhulk. The first question is "What was your relationship with Lord Redfoot?". "He's in charge. Owns hall of gems" is the answer. "Why did you decide to become an umberhulk?" asks Emma. "Strength. Power." answers the Umberhulk. The Half-Elf Cleric offers gold to the party as a reward, but they decline. The party open the Paradox Chest from General Ironsides for the 3rd time and somehow take out the gold again. Arcas learns the disguise proficiency. Adea trains Kitsune more, as well as learns some new spells. Emma puts a glyph of warding on the doors to the temple, to keep out evil. Experience +7200 experience each (including Prime Requisite Bonus). Total exp: 30,333 *Emma Levels up to level 6 **+4 HP (Total HP 35) Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes